


Smile (in color: Digital)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A digitally colored version of Smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile (in color: Digital)

**Author's Note:**

> A colored version of [this pencil drawing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/227354)


End file.
